


Silence.

by bep_bop



Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [26]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bep_bop/pseuds/bep_bop
Summary: Being punctual was never easy, but Race should have tried just a little harder to be on time.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva & Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982263
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Silence.

The sound of a chair clattering to the floor filled the small and empty apartment. The liveliness that once crowded the air floated away like a leaf in the wind. Strangled breathing weaved its way around until that too, faded away.

~~~

Race sprinted down the sidewalk as fast as he could, desperate to make it to his best friend's house. He had already dialed 911 and informed them of his worries. He had known that Albert was depressed, he had known his friends had thoughts of suicide, he tried his best for the redhead, he really did. He kept Albert around so much longer than the ginger had planned, but time ran out. There was nothing else he could do except helplessly run down the sidewalk.

When he had made it to the apartment building, there they were, wheeling a covered gurney out of the building. Time suddenly seemed to slow to a stop. He thought he made it. He thought that maybe he could have saved his best friend. But he was too late.

Being punctual was never easy, but Race should have tried just a little harder to be on time.

The best he could do was sink to the ground and cry until his throat was raw. He was powerless to help the situation.

Muffled voices tried to speak to him, but he couldn't hear anything. As Albert left the world, Race lost his light in the dark.


End file.
